


Go slowly, my lovely moon, go slowly

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: 2 Times Poe and Rey looked at each other like the other hung the moon, and the 1 time they didn't.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Go slowly, my lovely moon, go slowly

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily: He looked at you like you were the brightest planet in the galaxy

_I never meant to cry, started losing hope  
But somehow baby, you broke through and saved me  
You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving  
'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in-Florida Georgia Line  
  
_

**Poe  
** He had led people to their death, he knew that now. He was so sure that there was an exit back here. The crystal critters had led them this way, and all it had ended up being was a death sentence. In a few minutes, the First Order would be barrelling down the tunnels, guns at the ready for execution purposes. 

He turned back to the crowd behind him, ready to apologize, to beg forgiveness, the shield them from the blasts soon to come. But something stops him. 

A rumble. 

He takes a step back as the rocks start to move and crack. Tumble against each other, he is sure for a second that the First Order is coming at them from behind, just to make sure they are dead, but then he hears Finn whisper next to him, “Rey.” 

Poe frowns as the rocks start to move and rise. He takes a step back as one crashes to the ground in front of him. 

And then the entrance appears. His eyes widen at the Jedi in front of him, Rey. The rocks float above her like they are nothing more than pebbles. The sun shines down onto her loose brown hair. She looks like an Angel. Something completely untouchable, ethereal, and impossible to capture. His eyes are frozen on the person in front him, he can’t breathe. 

He is jolted to life as Finn runs by him and into the arms of Rey. 

Oh. 

But later, on the Falcon, as he watches her kneel down and look at BB-8’s antenna, he walks to her, and she smiles. Sweet and open, like she carries all of the answers to the questions he has never asked. 

Oh.   
  


**Rey**  
Rescuing Chewie wasn’t something she had planned on, but really everything on this mission had not really gone as planned. 

Least of all having a fire fight in the middle of Ren’s imperial cruiser, that was really nothing she expected. 

She came to the wall panel that would allow them to open the door into the bay where the falcon was. They needed to get in and get out. 

As she pressed buttons, she heard a voice call out. “REY!” 

She turned just in time to see Poe slamming into her. She heard him grunt as the blaster bolt that had been heading for her hit him. “Poe!” 

He groaned softly. “Ow.” 

Later, once they were on falcon, she used his scarf to wrap his arms, tears dripping down her cheeks. 

“Why would you do that, you’re so stupid! Why did you do that?” 

“Well you know, Storm Trooper, I don’t think he was a very good shot anyway. 

She tightened his scarf a little too hard and and he winced. “I thought I was going to lose you.” 

He touched her hand. “I had a good reason for doing it. Two actually.” He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “First, I am replaceable and you're not.” 

She gasped and gripped his hand. “Poe, you are not replaceable to me!” 

“Rey. Your the Last Jedi.” 

“So what?” 

“You want to hear the second reason or not.” 

“Yes.”

“Okay, second reason is, you Rey. You are the only love I have, or ever will have. Your whole my existance. And I will love you until my last breath.” 

She laughed as she pressed her lips to his. “Then stop throwing yourself in front of blaster bolts.” 

“Again Storm Trooper.” 

She laughed through her tears. Her eyes wide and luminous, looking at him like he hung the move and stars just for her. 

Oh.   
  


**Rey & Poe**  
Finn smiled at the new parents curled up on the bed in Medbay. The baby being stared at was a beautiful baby, he had seen others, his own with Rose even. But this baby was something to behold. Her dark curly hair, her wide luminous eyes, Rey’s button nose. 

His niece was lovely, but the way the new parents were looking at her, it was like she personally created the universe and everything in it. He wondered if he and Rose had looked at their babies that way. 

He got to his feet and smiled. “Okay you guys, I am going to go. Comm me and Rose if you need anything.” 

“Kay Finn.” Rey muttered, tangling her finger in her daughter’s small hand. 

“Yeah, I am off to Storm Trooper training, thought I would pick up the mantle again, restart the First Order, finish what Ren started.” 

Poe nodded and pressed his lips to Rey’s head. “That’s nice buddy, tell Rose hi for us.” 

Finn shook his head and stepped out laughing to himself. 

That baby had managed to do something to the Galaxies’s Greatest Pilot, and the Last Jedi that the First Order had only dreamed of being able to do. 

Brought them to their knees. 

Good for her. 


End file.
